1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a protector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional protectors have been produced by the following three methods. That is to say, a first protector is made by sandwiching a foamed block body having concavo-convex pattern (composed of polyethylene, polyurethane, ethylene-vinylacetate copolymer, etc.) between a cover and a lining (composed of synthetic leather, etc.) and sewing to form the concavo-convex pattern on the surface (refer to Japanese utility model application No. 7-37655).
A second protector is made by sandwiching a board of foamed body (composed of polyethylene, polyurethane, etc.) between a cover and a lining and (cooling or heating) compression molding with a mold as to form a concavo-convex pattern on the surface.
A third protector is made by sandwiching a foamed body between a cover, on which a concavo-convex pattern is preliminarily formed by compression molding, and a lining and sewing.
And, generally, a protector has shoulder belts and a waist belt wound around a body to put on the protector. And, a buckle male member is attached to each end of the shoulder belts and the waist belt, and buckle female members are attached to a main body side of the protector. Conventionally, the buckle female member is attached to the buckle male member through a belt-shaped attachment member, and disposed on an outer side to a border line of the protector main body.
However, in the conventional (three) protectors, convex and concave configurations and patterns on the surface are limited, and complicated configurations and patterns can not be formed on the surface. And, shock absorbability against shocks by speed ball and foul tip by the foamed body is limited. And, the cover may be damaged by spike shoes hitching on the cover when sliding is blocked.
And, in the conventional protector, the buckle female member may dangle and hit the body to generate strange feeling on the body, and may be damaged by a ball because the buckle female member is disposed outer to the border line of the main body of the protector when the protector is put on the body. And, a hitching claw portion of the buckle male member, hitching on the buckle female member, may be damaged. Further, damage such as breaking is caused in the belt-shaped attachment member by excessive bending force when the shoulder and waist belts are wound around the body because the belt-shaped attachment member is attached as to be fixed to the main body of the protector.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a protector with which desired configurations and patterns can be formed on the surface, shock absorbability is improved, and damage on the surface is prevented, And, it is another object of the present invention to provide a protector with which the damage on the buckle female member and the buckle male member can be certainly prevented.